From A Shell
by yaoininja
Summary: This fanfic is on a deeper level than what I usually write, but I hope it comes off passionate and thoughtful. A romance stronger than the pull of death, EdxRoy Lemon in later chapters


**Hello! I currently have a few other fanfics in progress, but I just decided to write another EdxRoy one I hope you like it and REVIEW!!!1 haha yes this will have lemons eventually so just bear with me for now.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, Ed and Roy would be screwing each others brains out in like every episode :P**

Longing

_How does it feel in your last moments of life? Who will you be thinking of? After the fear sets in and the resentment towards God takes place, what will be on your mind? Will you be thinking of your family? A lover? Will you be regretting all the things that never got completed, that you never had time to do? Or will you take it in stride? In your last moments of life…_

"Brother…Brother!"

Edward was suddenly yanked up from underneath the blanket of bath water he had been submerged in for some time."Geez, Brother! Are you trying to kill yourself?" Al asked with a worried look on his face."Huh?" Ed said, gasping for breath. How long had he been under…?"Oh, sorry Al, guess I just…spaced out a little." Ed said as he set his attention on a small bubble floating on the surface of the water."I can't even let you bathe by yourself! You need to take better care of yourself, Brother. How will you manage when you're married and your poor wife has to make sure you don't drown when you take a bath," Al said, exasperated.Ed snorted. "Al, why are you talking about a so called 'wife' that I will presumably have in the future?" he asked as he quirked an eyebrow at his younger brother.

"Brother, you know you'll get married sooner or later. You have to, how in the world are you gonna feed yourself?" Al said with a smirk."I can cook just fine, thank you!" he shouted in defense.  
Al laughed. "Cereal doesn't count, Brother."  
Ed sat back in the bath water and pouted. "I'm starting to get pruny, so if you don't mind I'd like to get dressed in privacy," he said as half-heartedly crossed his arms over his chest as if trying to cover himself.  
"Oh, excuse me _madam_," Al said as he once again smirked in triumph at his older sibling and left.

Al sure had gotten a sense of humor, though it wasn't exactly one he loved. Ed rolled his eyes and got out of the tub. He wrapped a towel around his waist, then once again was lost in thought as he sat on the toilet lid and gazed at nothing in particular.  
He shouldn't be worried, right? I mean, sure it wasn't really safe to just go under water and…fall asleep? No he wasn't sleeping, but it was almost as if he wasn't aware of his surroundings. It was probably just carelessness, that's all.  
But lately, he had been staring off into space more and more. Since he and Al had come back, he had been temporarily assigned a 'safe' desk job until their affairs were all sorted out. He used to think he would be lucky to have a safe desk job, rather than putting his brother's and his own life on the line on a daily basis. But now, the one word he could use to describe his life was…boring. Yes, he, the Fullmetal Alchemist had a boring life.  
And also…it seemed something was missing. He felt…empty. The only conclusion was that he was lonely.

Yeah, he had Al, but Al was his baby brother, and though he loved him to death he could only assume what he desired was that of romantic company.

He sighed. He hated to admit it, but he felt he was doomed to a solitary life. It's not that he didn't like women, it's just that he could never imagine himself with one. Women were, in general, caring. They were easily hurt emotional, and Ed had a bad habit of not really analyzing his words before he spoke them. Also, he always felt nervous or uncomfortable around women that could 'potentially' be interested in him. Meaning, they were female and around his age, so, _potentially_. He just…felt out of place.  
So, dating was not an option. He didn't know what to say, how to act, what to _do_. It was just so much effort and to say the least he just wanted someone to care about him, for him to care about. To talk to…to _love_.  
Mushy things like this would have, in the past, quickly lost his interest but now it didn't sound so bad. He sighed and knocked his knuckles against his head. He smiled faintly and was about to stand up when he was interrupted.

"BROTHER! You've been in here for 20 minutes since I left! What in the world are you doing?!?" Al shouted as he burst in the bathroom door.  
"Huh?" Ed said as he stared wide-eyed at Al. Had it really been that long?  
"You're still in your towel?" Al said pointing a finger at his waist.  
"Sorry, Al, I've just been spacing out a little lately. Thinking, you know?" he said as he stood. "Don't worry Al, I'm fine."  
"No way, I don't think so. I'm going to go make a doctor's appointment." And with that, Al turned on his heel and briskly left the room. At the mention of the word 'doctor' Ed's eyes immediately widened.  
"NOOOO!" Ed shouted as he lunged after Al and caught him around the ankles, dragging them both to the floor."Brother! What do you think you're doing?" he said as he struggled against his grip."Al, I said I'm fine! I don't need to go to the doctor's! They're EVIL!!!" he wailed dramatically. Al just sighed, choosing to be the calmer of the two."Too bad, now get off of me so I can go use the phone. And get dressed geez!" Al said as he shrugged off his now confused brother and proceeded to the phone."I'm going to call Colonel Mustang to tell him that you're temporarily 'phased' so he doesn't give you too much paperwork.

Mustang.  
Why did that name make his chest suddenly feel tight? He definitely wasn't scared of that bastard…bastard. Why did he feel bad saying that? Okay, maybe he did owe the man some credit, maybe it was guilt. Fine, but why does the thought of him…make him blush. He felt his heart beat faster, a still present tightness in his chest, and a feeling of confusion. He hadn't seen any of the guys from the unit in a while, so the thought of seeing one of them must be an unfamiliar feeling. That must be it. But, the thought of seeing Mustang again at work tomorrow made him feel uneasy. It's been like that for a while, ever since he came back. What was so weird? In a strange sense he had pretty much fallen back to his old life, but the person he was inside was very different. Maybe the new Edward and the old Mustang coexisting was just…weird.

But, was he _really_ just like the old Mustang?

**Wahaha okay I **_**was**_** going to put exactly **_**how**_** they got back from the other side of the gate, but that would just be a big ball of boring and you would just be like 'omg just get it over with before I jab a dinner fork through my eyeball' so just assume that they used alchemy I do have a really good summary but yeah blah so PLEASE review my homie-sexuals! Haha! **

**-The Yaoi Ninja**


End file.
